Darcy's Secret
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Camino lenta y pausadamente rumbo hacia un espejo, sin prisa alguna hasta que por fin llego a estar frente a el. En ese momento cierro los ojos, espero un instante, los abro de nuevo y veo el color de estos cambian gradualmente, a la vez que un humo esmeralda comienza a rodearme. Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "What if?" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS).


**Darcy's Secret**

* * *

 **Summary:** Camino lenta y pausadamente rumbo hacia un espejo, sin prisa alguna hasta que por fin llego a estar frente a el. En ese momento cierro los ojos, espero un instante, los abro de nuevo y veo el color de estos cambian gradualmente, a la vez que un humo de color esmeralda comienza a rodearme. Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "What if?" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, son de Marvel... Y un poco de adaptación libre de la mitología nórdica, ya verán, ya verán.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Mystery **(No mucho pero espero no decepcionar, ya veran porque)**

 **Nota:** Sitúen este fic alrededor de estos momentos en la cronología del MCU, post AoU para que se den la idea.

 **Palabras:** 1020

Y bien, comenzamos:

* * *

 **Darcy's Secret**

 **Darcy POV**

Me encuentro justo en estos momentos en un ambiente tranquilo y apacible, estando sentada en un sillon a la vez que tomo una taza de té verde en esta agradable noche de lunes en mis "vacaciones", o sea traducido: sin tener que seguir sin sentido alguno a Jane en sus complejas investigaciones sobre el Universo... Aunque algo dentro de mi me dice -y lo se- que lo que intenta es fabricar un camino por el cual ella pueda regresar a Asgard para reencontrarse con su amor platónico, el cual dejo ir... Otra vez.

Niego dentro de mi con una sonrisa todas las cosas inútiles que ha hecho -aunque eso si, el premio se lo lleva el doctor Selvig con sus investidgaciones en Stonehenge desnudo-, y el como yo solo he estado allí lo necesario como para llevarle el cafe y hacer que duerma justo lo necesario para que no ande como un zombie viviente... Mas de lo que a veces ya esta. Todo lo que provoca un rubio fortachon de otro mundo.

Observo como la noche termina por invadir el ambiente citadino en el cual me encuentro. Termino de ingerir el líquido que aun estaba disponible en la taza, la cual coloco en la pequeña mesa frente al sillon. Me acerco con pasos lentos y pausados hacia la ventana, a la vez que cierro las cortinas, me quito los lentes y dejo que la oscuridad invada mi ser, mi cuerpo, mi alma.

 **Fuera máscaras.**

Camino lenta y pausadamente rumbo hacia un espejo, sin prisa alguna hasta que por fin llego a estar frente a el. En ese momento cierro los ojos, espero un instante, los abro de nuevo y veo el color de estos cambian gradualmente, a la vez que un humo de color esmeralda comienza a rodearme.

Observo con mis ojos ahora verdes el cambio que ocurre a mi físico, adoptando mi verdadera identidad, con la cual estoy mucho más comoda en vez de esas ridiculas prendas de midgardiana tonta.

Una vez que la transformación ha sido completa, puedo percibir como el espejo se convierte en una especie de transmisión de sonido y voz. Ya sabia perfectamente quien era quien me queria contactar y que era lo que quería saber.

 _-Como han estado transcurriendo todos y cada uno de los sucesos?_ Me pregunta el ser que aparece en el espejo, sentado justo en un trono. Que agradable sorpresa de verde y dorado.

 _-Exactamente como lo has planeado desde el comienzo... Loki._

Simplemente esboza una maligna sonrisa:

 _-Ese era el plan, todo a su tiempo... Encantadora._

Sonrio torcidamente a la vez que ahora juego con un mechón de mi cabello ahora rubio, utilizando mi don seductor que tantas veces me ha funcionado y en tantos hombres... Excepto en uno.

-Eso no decías las veces que venias a mi cama, ansioso de pasión, lo querias en ese instante... acaso no lo recuerdas? Como estabas retorciendote en mi divan, como a cada embestida gemias mi nombre?

Recreo a mi lado todas esas imagenes, ambos desnudos en la cama, a la vez que aparece la imagen de como yo arañaba su espalda, como el me penetraba con violencia y sadismo, como yo le jalaba el cabello, como el succionaba mis seños. Empece a ver como "el Dios del Engaño" empieza a esbozar una sonrisa perversa ante estos sensuales recuerdos.

 _-Hmm... Tu nombre... dime, cual de los dos: Darcy o Amora?_ Pregunta el muy bastardo con su clásico cinismo. Insisto, no se que le vi como para llevarlo a mi cama. **(N.A. Que te lo digan las fangirls Amora :P)**

 _-Que gracioso... Falso Padre de Todo._

Loki solo cambia ligeramente el tono de voz antes de seguir con la conversacion:

 _-Y como va tu relación con Ian... O debería decir, mas bien... El Ejecutor?_

Alzo una ceja, como si no supiera cual es la respuesta:

 _-Hace falta decir que lo tengo a mis pies, haciendo todas y cada una de las cosas que le pido?_ Respondo con ironía.

 _-Me sorprendería si no lo tuvieras como tu miserable sirviente._

Después de un terrible silencio y de un duelo de miradas, decidí replicar:

 _-Y bien, ya es la hora?_

Veo como alza una ceja el infeliz.

 _-Te escucho._

 _-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando, desde aun antes de que Thor fuera desterrado para que se lleve a cabo tu dichoso plan. Tuve que observar como se enamoraba de la primera midgardiana que encontro, mientras yo no podia hacer mas por el momento y tuve que dejar que hicieras tu parte, la invasion, tu falsas muertes..._

 _-Impaciente?_

 _-No sabes las ganas que tengo de arrojar a la estúpida de Jane desde el edificio más alto que pueda haber._

Este lanza una carcajada. Como si esto fuera tan gracioso.

 _-Asegurate por favor, que no tenga armaduras extrañas que la salven, *****_ respondio con sarcasmo, seguramente recordando algo.

 _-Acaso es todo lo que tienes que hacer? Fastidiar?_

 _-Eso importa ahora?_

Solo aprieto mis puños ante la rabia que me hacia sentir este tipo.

 _-Todo a su tiempo, solo sigue con el plan... Amora._

Veo como la imagen del despreciable de Loki se desvanece del espejo hasta que termino observando nuevamente mi imagen en el vidrio.

Me llena de coraje el hecho de que Thor nunca ha caído en mis redes: primero la tonta de Sif lo tuvo para ella, luego acepte la treta de Loki para disfrazarme de una inutil ser de este reino con el objetivo de vigilarle los movimientos una vez desterrado a Midgard, y ahora que? Se enamora como tonto de una mortal que no vale la pena. Basta.

Tomo la taza vacia de te y la lanzo contra la primera pared que encuentro, tratando de sacar el coraje pero a la vez sin tener que alterar el orden de este insulso reino. Porque a fin de cuentas, Loki tiene razon, y lo sabe el muy desgraciado.

No me importa en absoluto si Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim o todos los nueve reinos se caen a pedazos, si Loki trae el caos, el desastre, incluso el mismisimo Ragnarok:

Si Thor no es mio, no sera de nadie.

* * *

 *** Si, aqui Loki recordo cuando lanzo a Tony desde la Torre, por eso le dice a Amora,**

 **Ahora si, si quieren incluir esto como escena post creditos de CA:CW se van a tener que arreglar conmigo xD**

 **No, en si no, pero esto me surgio un dia de estos como una gran teoria en mi loca cabeza - y que de hecho lo escribi en el topic de "Que hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Torre Stark". Me entro en la cabeza como algo completamente random pero a como fueron pasando las horas me parecio algo loco, pero con algo de sentido. Y si lo complementan: Darcy como Amora e Ian como El Ejecutor... Es interesante. Habria ya algo mas que hacer con ambos personajes**

 **Y si, no pude evitar poner una leve dosis de Darcy/Loki y Amora/Loki... Y que Darcy y Amora son la misma, que locura. Aunque de eso se trata What if, no creen?**

 **Por cierto, no pude evitar poner un poco de TaserTricks... retorcido, pero al fin Tasertricks.**

 **Espero que sea asi, por cierto, si sucede asi, les aclaro, yo no he escrito el guion ;)**

 **Por favor, dejen review si les agrada la idea de una Amora disfrazada de Darcy. En lo personal pienso que es mejor idea esto que el qie Lady Sif se convierta en Amora, prefiero a Darcy. POR FAVOR, DIGANME QUE NO ESTOY TAN DEMENTE XD.**

 **En fin, a ver como nos va en los retos, aqui se los dejo, saludos.**


End file.
